Control actuators such as for automotive comfort controls are typically an assembly of several parts having the purpose of translating a rotary input to a linear output. For example, mode and temperature control knobs are typically connected via levers and/or cams with followers, or even gears to Bowden cables which open or close doors in the heater, evaporator and blower assembly. Generally two or more movable components are required to transfer the rotary input to a linear output. To simplify controls and to reduce the costs of components and assembly, it is desirable to minimize the number of components required to carry out the control function.